Puppy Love
by WickedNightingale
Summary: Yami longed to have a body of his very own but something goes very wrong. He got a body alright but not the one he was expecting. Now he’s a puppy, stuck in the pound and who else to adopt him but…Téa Gardner
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _(If I did Yami would have never left for the after life)_

PLEASE **NO BASHING THE COUPLE** IF YOU ARE GOING TO BASH KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!

Puppy Love 

Chapter 1:

Everything was prepared. Yami stood in the middle of the room in his spirit form. The seven millennium Items were placed around him in a circle. Today was the day. Finally he would be able to have a body of his own. He would now be able to really live again.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yami?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes Yugi I'm sure don't worry" Yami said reassuringly.

"Finally I'm going to have my own body!" Yami whispered to himself. Then he closed his eyes and started chanting the spell he memorized in Ancient Egyptian.

A bright light suddenly came from the items and engulfed Yami as Yugi shielded his eyes, praying nothing would go wrong.

Just as suddenly as the light had come, it disappeared, and the room filled with thick dark smoke. Yugi coughed and moved towards where Yami had stood before.

"Hey Yami, are you okay?"

His eyes widened as the smoke cleared to reveal his room, and Yami was missing.

"Yami?"

**Yami POV**

Yami woke up and he groggily opened his eyes. He raised his head to find himself lying out on the street. _/Yugi/_ Yami tried to contact his partner through their mind link, but Yugi didn't answer.

Yami sighed and got up _'Now where am I, everything looks so huge'_

The it hit him He had a body! His own body!

He raised his hand to see it, but was surprised at the sight that met his eyes. He had a body all right, but not the one he was expecting.

'_Oh no something must have gone terribly wrong' _Yami went to a nearby puddle too look at his reflection.

There stood a little black puppy (AN: He looks like a baby Labrador cute!!) with big crimson eyes.

Then a net caught him and he struggled to get free.

'What in the name of Ra is going on here?' Yami yelled but all that came out was loud barking noises.

"Well what do we have here and look no collar, I guess its of to the pound with you" the man said as he put Yami in the back of a truck.

'_Oh no now what?'_

So tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You To everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it!!

/Yami to Yugi/

(-Yugi to Yami-)

'Thoughts' 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 2: The Pound and a new home

/YUGI WHERE ARE YOU?!/ Yami yelled through their mind link, But Yugi wouldn't answer.

'We must have gotten cut off' 

Soon the truck stopped and a man opened the door, it was the same guy that caught him in the net and Yami growled, trying to bite the man's hand.

"_Let go of me"_ Yami yelled but it only came out as barks.

"Feisty little thing, ain't ya?" the man replied as he caught Yami at the fur of his neck.

They went inside a building. _'Where are we going, what is this place?'_

The man took Yami to one of the cages and threw him in there. (The guy's really mean huh?)

"This cage should do nicely till its your turn in the room or someone comes and gets you" the man replied.

'_Ouch that hurt'_ Yami thought getting back up on his feet and the he realized he wasn't alone.

"What's a lil' thing like yaself doin' in this dump?" a voice came from the shadows and a big dog came forth. (AN: He looks like a Doberman)

"Hey kid name's Butch so what ya doing here anyway, chewed on the couch or somethin'" the dog said laughing as he lied down.

"No I'm not suppose to be here, I'm not even suppose to be a dog, I'm human" Yami said sitting down.

Butch burst out laughing, "Hey Triksey ya should hear this, this pup thinks he's human," he said as he continued laughing.

Then another dog appeared she was a lot shorter than Butch and had a long coat of hair. "Butch leave him alone he's scared and confused. Hi my name's Triksey don't mind the dufes over there he's just playing around"

"Nice to meet you my name's Yami, I have to get out of here" and then suddenly a door slammed open and a huge man came in and took one of the dogs from its cage and started to walk to a door in the back of the room.

'_What's going on?'_

"Looks like Rover's luck has finally run out" Butch said looking at the man leading the dog and disappearing into the room.

This got Yami curios "What's he gonna do?"

Triksey looked sadly at him "When a dog has been here for a long time and he has not been adopted or taken by his owners they…"

"They what?" Yami asked

"They put them to sleep" Butch replied in a gruff tone.

"But that's so cruel! How could they do that?!" Yami replied shocked.

"Life's cruel kid get used to it"

Then suddenly a loud growl came from the cage opposite them and Yami saw a huge dog lying there. "Who's that?"

"That's Reggie the most veil and despicable dog there is." Triksey said as she looked at him with disgust.

"Well, well what do we have here a new snack, ok listen shrimp I rule this place so whatever I say goes"

Butch looked at him and said "Oh really and I thought you were all lump and no muscle"

Reggie snarled at him "You'll pay for that!"

And then the door opened again and a girl stepped inside.

A man came down the steps with her "This way to the cages miss anything particular you would like?"

"Yes I wanted to adopt a puppy." The girl replied

"Well looks like someone's getting adopted today" Butch said smiling.

All the dogs tried to look at their cutest and some of them reminded Yami of Yugi when he used his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Well I think I got the perfect one" the man said as they walked to Yami's cage.

The man opened the cage and took Yami out. _'Put me down your hands are cold!'_

"Good luck kid" said Butch

Triksey looked up at him and said "Take care"

"Thank you" _'Someone's adopting me but who, how will I get back to Yugi?' _and then he saw who the girl was.

It was… Téa

I hope this chapter was Ok tell me what you think. I do except constructive criticism. But NO BASHING


	3. Chapter 3

/Yami to Yugi/

(-Yugi to Yami-)

'Thoughts' 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers) and one of my OC's will be making an appearance in this chapter to find out more about him got to my profile.

PLEASE **NO BASHING THE COUPLE** IF YOU ARE GOING TO BASH KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!

----------------------------

**Chapter 3**: First day in the Gardner House

----------------------------

Téa looked at Yami and said "Awww, he's so cute, I think I'll take him"

Then she took him in her arms and soon after the necessary papers were done they walked out of that wretched building.

'_Thank Ra Téa found me and not some kid maybe now I could find a way to become human again'_

"Lets see you have black fur so I'll call you Yami Do you like?"

Yami looked at her and gave a bark in response.

"Well that's good so from now on your name is Yami and your going to live with me and my brother I'm sure you will love it"

Then they got in the car and Yami met Téa's brother for the first time. They look entirely different from each other. He had messy platinum blond hair, where she had hazel brown but they had the same color eyes, Oceanic blue.

"Hey Alex, look isn't he cute"

"Well sis looks like you made a good choice, so what's his name?"

"Yami for his dark fur" Téa said rather quickly as she shuts the door and they drove off.

They made a trip to the pet store for supplies. Yami grimaced at the thought of that place. Everyone kept talking to him in what could only be described as baby talk and Téa decided to give him a pink colored collar with golden colored tags. Collar yes, pink no and she wouldn't let him take it off, it is torture.

A long drive after they went to the pet store they finally came to the Gardner House. Yugi once told Yami that since Téa's brother came back from America she had gone to live with him, it was a big mansion but not as big as Seto Kaiba's and it had a much more cozy feel to it. One thing was clear Alex had a lot of money to spend.

'_Thank Ra we're here, I had the strangest urge to stick my head out the car window'_

"Well we're home I know you'll love it" Téa said as she got pout of the car and put Yami down on the grass while Alex parked the car.

And then he saw it, on top of a fence, it was the essence of pure evil...

------Back at the Game Shop------

'_Oh no Oh no what could have happened, Yami could be hurt or worse' _Yugi thought worriedly while pacing in his room.

'_I knew it wasn't a good idea to try that spell without being certain if it would work, now Yami's gone and I have know idea where he could be'_

(-Yami where are you?!-) Yugi sent through the mind link but Yami didn't answer

'_Why isn't he answering me?'_

"Maybe I should ask Téa what to do" Yugi said as he bolted out the door.

------At the Gardner House------

He looked at it, it was pure evil, its-its... a cat

A white fluffy cat staring smugly down at him from on top of a fence.

"Well what do we have here a filthy stray, in this neighborhood, what's this world coming to"

'Who does that furball think he is' Thought Yami as he growled at it.

"No Yami don't Mrs. Filch would freak if you hurt her cat, though I don't know why she likes that cat its always prowling around here" Téa said as she took him inside into a huge living room decorated with Expensive looking furniture.

Once inside she sat Yami down on the couch and sat next to him and Alex sat on the one across from them "You must remember to give him a bath later."

"Don't worry I will" Téa said as she scratched him behind the ears.

'_For some reason I think that I really won't like having a bath'_ Yami thought worriedly but got distracted when Téa scratched him behind the ears.

That's when there was a knock on the door, when Téa opened it, there stood an exhausted looking Yugi.

"Hey Yugi come on in"

She let Yugi in and Alex gave a sly smile and decided to leave them alone and went upstairs to his room.

Téa saw that smile her brother gave and glared after him for a moment before turning back to Yugi.

"Hey Téa, we have a problem"

"What is it, is something wrong?" Téa asked as they walked into the living room.

That's when Yami noticed Yugi and jumped of the couch and ran to him

/Yugi, its me Yami/ he sent through the mind link as he sat at Yugi's feet and whined slightly

"Téa I didn't know you had a dog" Yugi said as he started to pet Yami's head.

/YUGI ITS ME! YAMI!/ Yami yelled through the mind link but no answer came.

"Yeah I got him at the pound today isn't he adorable"

'_Adorable, I am not adorable, I'm a 5000 year old pharaoh and I'm Yugi's darker half, Why couldn't I be something more fierce' _Yami thought as he pulled a face

"Yeah, What's his name?"

"Its Yami for his dark fur"

"Yeah sure it is" Yugi said sarcastically

"Yugi its not what you think!" Téa said as she started to blush deep red.

"Like I said Téa we've got a HUGE problem Yami is missing, I can't find him anywhere"

"How's that possible? He's inside the millennium puzzle"

"No, he's not, we tried a spell we got from Ishizu to get him a new body and it looks like it backfired and now he's gone"

"What could've happened to him?"

"I don't know maybe I should go and see Ishizu tomorrow since they're coming to Japan"

"I'll go with you tomorrow, but right now I've got to give this puppy a bath so I'll see you later Yugi'

"Yeah see you later Téa" and with that Yugi left.

After she closed the door and sighed 'I hope Yami's ok' and then she went of in search of her new puppy

----------With Yami------------

After Yami heard Yugi and Téa's discussion he decide to have a look around and with a lot of difficulty tried to climb up the stairs but as soon as he reached for the last step he tumbled down and somehow grabbed a table cloth from a table near the bottom of the stairs.

'_Ouch that hurt'_ thought Yami as he rubbed his head

Then a flowerpot at the edge of the table was starting to tip over and fell landing on Yami's head and it got stuck there.

'_What the heck happened? Ugh get his thing off of me!'_

He tried getting it of but it was stuck there. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Yami what happened to you?!" Téa said as she picked him up and removed the flowerpot and looked at him.

"Yami look at the mess you made!"

He looked at her and used his puppy-dog eyes the same look Yugi always used on him to get his own way.

She looked at him and smiled as he pulled the cutest face that she has ever seen...well besides Yugi that is.

"Oh I just can't stay mad at you. You're too adorable" she said as she nuzzled her nose with his.

If Yami were his old self he would have blushed furiously at that action but luckily puppies can't blush.

'_She really is pretty when she smiles like that. Wait did I just think that no I shouldn't be thinking like that she's my friend nothing more...right?'_

"Well Yami its now time for that bath, Alex hates it when anything in the house is dirty including you" she told him as she started walking to one of the bathrooms.

'_How am I going to get out of this one?'_

_----------------------------_

Well there's the third chapter. The next one will be up soon

Lets see how Yami handels it getting a bath from Téa PLZ R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanx to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it...

PLEASE **NO BASHING **IF YOU ARE GOING TO BASH KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!

Oh and before you continue let me just say that I'm not proud of this chapter and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I have major writers block but I finished this chapter.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

/Yami to Yugi/

(-Yugi to Yami-)

'Thoughts'

----------------------------

Chapter 4: A Bath and a Secret

----------------------------

Before Téa and Yami got to the bathroom Alex came walking down the hall towards them.

Alex smirked at Téa "So your boyfriend left already?"

"Alex for the last time, Yugi is **NOT** my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say little sis, whatever you say," he said as he continued walking down the hall right past them.

Once Alex was out of sight she continued walking to the bathroom with Yami in her arms.

"I really do care for my brother but sometimes he can be such a pain. He says that Yugi is my boyfriend, but I have no romantic feeling toward Yugi, he's like family to me nothing more"

For some reason he felt relieved that she didn't like Yugi in that sense and Yugi didn't like her that way either, he was in love with Samantha, (my OC) but he tensed up again when he realized that they were in the bathroom and there was a tub filled with soapy water.

She looked down at him and smiled "Well Yami looks like its time for your bath"

'Téa you may be my friend but you are NOT giving me a bath!' 

Yami started to squirm in her arms and she had a hard time holding onto him.

"Yami stop it you need to have a bath!"

'_Téa let me go!'_ He tried yelling but all that came out were loud barking noises.

She held onto him tightly and hurriedly placed him into the bath and some of the water splashed onto the floor creating a large puddle. Yami continued to struggle but stopped when Téa suddenly yelped and landed right in the bath.

'I'm a dead man…err a dead dog' 

Then suddenly Téa resurfaced and gasped for air.

Yami took a good look at her. Her hair was wet and clung to the side of her face and even though he knows he shouldn't he looked at her chest, her wet cloths clung to her body and he could see her perfectly proportioned curves.

Téa looked down at Yami whom was for some reason staring at her and scowled but it wasn't long till she started smiling. She laughed "Well Yami looks like you and I both get a bath now"

She got out of the tub and gave Yami his bath.

Now, Yami liked being clean as much as the next person, but it was truly discomforting to have someone else – especially one of you friends whom is a girl – scrub your entire body.

She cleaned him off with a fluffy towel. When she wanted to put on the pink collar he nearly ran away but he knew it was useless. She picked him up and headed out the retched bathroom…

They were now in Téa's room. She was lying on her bed, reading a book. She was wearing her light blue pajamas. Yami took this time to take a good look at her room.

His eyes travelled around the room till he saw the many pictures that were on her desk. He walked toward the desk and got onto the stool next to it and placed his front paws on the top.

There were some pictures of the whole gang pulling faces at the camera and Joey and Tristan giving each other bunny ears. There was a picture of a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue dress and next to her a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a white lab coat.

'_Hmm…they must be her parents'_

He turned his head and much to his surprise he saw a picture of himself when he had taken over Yugi's body during a duel.

'_What would she be doing with a picture of me?!'_

Suddenly he felt someone affectionately scratch him behind the ears.

"What are you doing" Téa asked as she picked him up.

Yami turned his head back to the picture and then back to her.

Téa blushed as she took the picture and climbed back onto the bed with Yami next to her.

She showed the black puppy the picture "That's Yami. He's the spirit of the millennium puzzle. I took this picture once while he was dueling." She giggled slightly.

Yami looked at her when she giggled. She had such a beautiful laugh.

She stopped laughing and she looked sad. She placed the picture back on its place and lay down on the bed. Yami tried to hop onto the bed but as soon as he was almost on top he slipped off again.

Téa laughed at his antics but decided to give him a lift by picking him up and placing him onto the bed.

Yami padded over to her and lay down next to her. She looked at him and started scratching him behind the ears.

---------Later that night--------------

Yami was feeling all cozy lying on Téa's bed when she awoke him and picked him up. They went down the stairs and into the living room and there he saw a red doggy basket with the bowls they bought.

"Well Yami this is your bed I hope your comfortable" Téa put him in the bed and gave him a small kiss on the head before leaving and turning off the light.

His eyes widened_ 'What! She's leaving me all alone. I hate being alone'_

It was true he hated it even Yugi knew that. It was dark and he walked over to the door. He tried to push it open but to no avail.

'_Ok that didn't work lets try something else' _Yami looked around the room and saw a small chair.

'_That could work'_ He walked over to it and with as much strength as his small body had he pushed and pushed until it was against the door.

He jumped on it and from there jumped and latched his teeth on the handle. _'Ugh... That tastes awful' _finally it opened and Yami was finally able to go out.

The rest of the house was still dark except for a dim light from up stairs. He followed it and saw it came from Alex's room and he walked onward until he reached Téa's room. He saw her on the bed sleeping soundly. He walked over and tried to get on her bed but fell down again.

He tried a different approach. He sat next to the bed and began whining. It was quite embarrassing for the almighty Pharaoh to whine but he had no choice.

Téa heard the whines and rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked over the side of her bed and saw Yami looking all cute with his large crimson eyes. "Yami what are you doing?"

Yami let out a bark and then she picked him up and placed on the bed before falling back to sleep. Yami watched her a while longer.

'_She really is beautiful and she looks so peaceful'_ Yami lied next to her and snuggled closer feeling her warmth.

He was almost asleep when he heard Téa sigh and that's when he heard Téa murmuring in her sleep…

"Yami, I love you…"

'_WHAT!!!'_

----------------------------

Well there it is. I'm don't like the way this chapter came out but I hope it wasn't that bad. If anyone has any ideas on what I can use in the story please let me know it might cure my writers block. Please Review

_Dancers and Pharaohs_


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it

Special thanks to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it...

I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I'm going to start writing again and hope that you enjoy this chapter

PLEASE **NO BASHING **IF YOU ARE GOING TO BASH KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

/Yami to Yugi/

(-Yugi to Yami-)

'Thoughts'

_--Last time--_

_He was almost asleep when he heard Téa sigh and that's when he heard Téa murmuring in her sleep…_

"_Yami, I love you…"_

'_WHAT!!'_

--

Chapter 5: Thoughts and mornings

--

The rain was pouring down hard and Yugi grabbed his coat and ran out the door after bidding his Grandpa goodbye.

It had been a very stressful last few days for him, there had been no trace of Yami anywhere. Which is why he was on his way to the museum to see Ishizu, maybe she could help him.

The museum was in sight and not long after he entered its large doors. He walked down its many halls and came to a halt before an all too familiar Egyptian tablet.

The he heard a voice behind him. "Yugi what brings you here in this weather?"

He turned around and looked at his friend. She wore her normal Egyptian attire and was looking at him curiously from where she stood at the doorway "Ishizu I need your help."

She looked quizzically at him "Is something wrong Yugi?"

"Yeah, it's the Pharaoh he's gone!"

--Back at Téa's house--

Yami's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at her sleeping form. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he was sure he didn't, his thoughts turned into chaos.

'_She fell in love with me? How did this happen? Why not Yugi? Why me? Why wouldn't she tell me?__'_

The door opened with a creaking sound and Yami let out a yelp of fright, luckily Téa was a _very_ deep sleeper. Blue eyes peered at the pup before turning its gaze onto Téa; whom had kicked her blanket and Yami accidentally to the floor while sleeping.

Alex chuckled lightly and walked softly into the room, picking up the blanket and draping it over the girl's body, tucking her in and placing a soft kiss to her hair and petting Yami on the head.

"Don't wake her up; she's real nasty if she doesn't get enough sleep." He whispered and smiled at her affectionately before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Yami jumped onto the bed again and turned to look at Téa's sleeping face; her lips were curved into a gentle smile... Dark lashes rested on her pale cheek, her soft brown hair falling in disarray around her face the moon that shined through the window fell onto her body and she just seemed to glow. To him she looked absolutely angelic.

He had always thought she was beautiful, from the very first time he saw her. He had never really thought of having a relationship with her because he was just a spirit that inhabited Yugi's body any more than friends were out of the question…but that didn't mean he wasn't attracted to her and that didn't mean that he didn't want to mind crush every guy that tried to make a move on her. _'Jonny Steps Grrrr'_

He suddenly felt very sleepy and lay down next to her listening to her steady breathing and a few moments later he was asleep…

--Back at Domino Museum--

After Yugi told her what happened she was very puzzled. 'How could this have happened?'

"How could he have just disappeared? We must check the spell book again maybe it could give us some answers." She suggested whilst walking to a large shelf filled with many old books.

Yugi looked at all the books, "Wow there are a lot of books it's going to take forever to get through all of them."

He grabbed one and started to go through its many yellowish pages.

Ishizu looked up at him, "It is all we can do to find the pharaoh…"

Yugi sighed and grabbed one of the many books and started reading.

--Back at Téa's house--

It was morning and Yami felt a stirring from the bed. It was Téa starting to get up. She sat up and stretched he arms up over her head and yawned. She looked around and spotted Yami. She reached over and pets him.

"Morning Yami did you sleep well?" she smiled at him cutely.

If he had been in human form he would have been blushing. _'This is going to be a long day'_

--

Personally I don't like this chapter so please don't kill me. I wrote this while I have serious writers block so please be nice. Please Review

Dancers and Pharaohs


End file.
